


Останься

by MasterIota



Category: DCU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Teen Titans era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: — Заняться сексом с тобой? — уточнил Дик, стараясь сделать тон поскептичнее





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Let the Door Hit You on the Way Out (I want you to stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809362) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



— Давай, Робин, — сказал Рой, растянувшийся на тренировочных матах у его ног.

— Давай — что? — уточнил Дик, нависая над ним.

Он замер на том же месте, где провел бросок: отправить Роя на пол, используя только его собственную массу и инерцию, было не так уж и трудно. Рой приподнялся, ухватил его за бицепс и дернул вниз, так что Дик уткнулся ему в плечо, сдавленно вскрикнув.

— Давай — что? — повторил Рой. — Робин, ты что, не знаешь?

— О чем? — спросил Дик, хотя, кажется, до него начинало доходить: его нос почти над носом Роя, их тела, крепко прижаты друг к другу, капли пота блестят на руках Роя и на его лице — остались после спарринга.

— Ты раньше не занимался сексом? — спросил Рой, проводя ладонью по щеке Дика и вниз, к его кадыку.

— С кем бы мне… Ох... заниматься сексом? — поинтересовался Дик.

Дыхание на секунду сбилось, и ему пришлось сглотнуть растущий в горле звук.

— Без понятия, — с ухмылкой признался Рой. — Ну так что, тебе хотелось бы?

— Заняться сексом с тобой? — уточнил Дик, стараясь сделать тон поскептичнее, но вместо этого, видимо, выдал свое нетерпение, потому что Рой сдвинул их ноги вместе, и теперь Дик губами чувствовал каждый его вдох.

— Просто развлечемся, — пробормотал Рой, как будто речь шла не о сексе, как будто это был ничего не значащий пустяк. — Да ладно, Роб, всего один разочек!

Дик открыл было рот, но смог только выдохнуть теплый воздух, потому что руки Роя скользнули вниз по его спине, под плащом, но поверх доспеха.

— А разве не должно быть чего-то вроде... — Дик запнулся: в голове не осталось ни подколок, ни каламбуров, когда Рой опустился ниже и стиснул его задницу, прижимая вплотную к себе. — Чего-то вроде роз, свечей и всего такого?

Рой рассмеялся, и Дик застонал, почувствовав это всем телом.

— Представить не могу, чтобы Бэтмен разрешал тебе смотреть настолько слащавую романтику, или откуда там ты нахватался этих идей, — сказал он, и упоминание Брюса подействовало на Дика не хуже ледяной воды.

— Бэтмен не разрешал, — прошептал он в ответ.

Рой поцеловал его в щеку. В голове у Дика снова стало пусто, а губы Роя коснулись уже нижнего края маски-домино. Дик почувствовал, как к щекам приливает краска, а пальцы, опирающиеся на маты по обе стороны от головы Роя, слегка поджимаются; почувствовал тревожную тяжесть, невыносимый жар и отчаянную жажду прикосновений — кожей к коже.

— Рой, — всхлипнул он, не узнавая собственного голоса.

— Да? — пробормотал тот. Его голос тоже был хриплым и жестким, и Дик, почувствовав прошедшую вдоль позвоночника дрожь, уже не всхлипнул, а по-настоящему застонал. — Давай же, Робин? Один раз.

— Черт побери, Дик, если мы хотим... — и он снова запнулся. — Называй меня Диком, не Робином.

— Дик, — выдохнул Рой ему на ухо, и Дик до боли прикусил губу.

— Да, — сказал он, потому что боялся упустить момент, боялся, что Рой передумает.

Может быть, он хотел бы оказаться в одной из их комнат — где угодно, но не в этом тренировочном зале. Может быть, он хотел бы, чтобы Рой остановился. Хотел бы, чтобы он признал — это действительно важно и значимо, но, наверное, слишком отчаялся, чтобы снова попытаться сказать об этом.

Больше всего он хотел бы, чтобы это не было «всего одним разом».


End file.
